The Wicked and The Wanton
by Tasie
Summary: Sex. Fights. Parties.


Okay…I decided to do something that I thought was original and something that's a little different from anything else I've written. It's meant to be a little…different. Tell me if you enjoy it or not. 

A tall man with auburn hair and dishonest green eyes chuckled insincerely at the lame joke the balding politician in front of him told. He looked around for away to avoid having to feign laughter again. He saw his wife within a circle of women. 

No help there. Not that she'd be any help anyway.

Jaken checked the time and smiled cleverly as a thought occurred to him. 

"Henry-san, you've never met my daughter have you?" he asked innocently as he skimmed the area out of the corner of his eye to find her. 

"No, I don't believe I have." The man with the southern drawl said as he answered the other man. 

"Well then I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Usagi." The tall man gestured towards the young woman sitting demurely in one of the lawn chairs stirring a glass of lemonade with her straw, trying to look interested as she listened to the group of vapid morons that were the 'well educated' daughters of the parasites that swarmed around her. She sat modestly with her legs crossed at her ankles trying to ignore the mindless ramblings of the girls around her while nodding at the appropriate intervals while simultaneously discretely glanced at her delicate looking watch with the pearl band, _'2:55. Five more minutes…I can almost leave this hellhole! Oh God, what the fuck does he think he's doing?!' _she thought irritably as she looked up to see two men approaching her neither of which she cared to speak to. As they walked over she excused herself from her present company and stood gracefully out of her seat whilst smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her pale pink calve length dress and straightening out her white cardigan.  

She pasted on a pleasant smile as both men drew near her and the brunette placed his arm around her shoulders. She bit violently down on her tongue to stop herself from telling the slimy, lying bastard to get the fuck off of her. Her eyes glinted at the man touching her with more than a hint of menace. The smile was still arranged on her sweet face as she looked at the other man. Blue eyes radiated innocence as she gazed at the other man. 

He had a beer gut, horribly concealed in a gray suit that did nothing to flatter his figure.

Her smile didn't falter a bit. 

However she couldn't help the small frown that graced her face when he all but stared at her. Looking from her flat, sensible white shoes to cinnamon colored hair that was arranged in a tight practical bun on top of her head. Small pearls adorned her ears and neck with  the matching watch completing the look for the perfect politician's daughter.

"Henry, this is my **adopted** daughter, Usagi. Usagi, this is Senator Henry Williams from America." 

Usagi restrained from glaring at him 'adopted' as he took the time to emphasize that particular word. She was well aware that everything her 'father' did was very intentional to the escalation of his own political career, ambitions and intentions. She took the Texan's offered hand and was not surprised when his cracked lips met her hand. The feel of his lips was abrading her skin. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young lady."

_'The pleasure's all yours'_, Usagi thought as she smiled and looked at him shyly as she chirped in a pleasant tone, "Likewise I'm sure, sir." 

"I must say, Jaken, it is a pleasure to meet such a well-mannered and lovely young lady", Henry complimented as  Usagi pretended to glance down timidly.

"Thank you so much, sir." Turning to Jaken Usagi glanced meaningfully at her watch and said in as respectful a voice she could swallow without throwing up, "Pardon me but may I be excused, **Daddy**." She relished the feel of  Jaken stiffening slightly at the startling term of affection. "You know I have an appointment, I just can't miss." Her voice exuded with sugar as she looked at him and meaningfully at her watch. The time showed 3:02 p.m. and he glared briefly at her before fixating his face into what could pass as a loving smile. Henry himself smiled at the pair, oblivious to the friction between the 'warm' pair that was called themselves father and daughter.    

"Sure, Honey." He bent down to kiss her cheek, glancing out of his eye to make sure that his colleagues were watching the display. Usagi shuttered silently in repulsion but all this was once again unknown to the oblivious senator. "Have fun." He made a little show of giving his unneeded permission  because both he and Usagi were fully aware that she would do what she wanted no matter what he said.  Usagi couldn't help but mock curtsied before she turned and left both men in her wake. 

He and his balding associate watched as she walked away and the American turned to him with a smile, "Such a delightful young lady." Jaken's smile turned dark as he watched her figure disappear into his mansion of a house. 

"Yes", he agreed before changing the subject, "Now about my bill…" 

As soon as Usagi was into the house, the quantity of false laughter that polluted the zone outside the house decreased and she all but raced up the spiral stairs that led to the second floor of the house.  Her hand trailed lightly on the banister as she made a sharp left and was about to enter a large bedroom when she felt her leg buckle under a sudden weight on her right leg.

Looking down Usagi saw a mop of dirty blonde hair. Tenderness filled her eyes as she bent down to pick up the little boy clad in blue pajamas with little feet, that had wrapped himself around her slender legs.

"Onee-chan?" His little nose sniffled pitifully as he opened his tightly clenched eyes to look at the only person that ever held him so warmly. Usagi looked into a pair of teary blue eyes and gently rocked the small boy in her arms while simultaneously heading for his bedroom just down the hall from her. 

"What's the matter, Chiisa-chan?", she asked while slowly lowering him onto his bed, when he wouldn't release her she simply got up and walked around the large room still soothingly rocking the child. 

"I had a bad dream…", he whispered into her ear fearfully.

"About what?" Her tone was soft and encouraging and he held onto her almost desperately as he relayed his worst nightmare.

"I dreamt that Daddy did something bad and you left me. And you never came back."

Usagi eyes darkened as she thought of his father before she locked eyes with the child, "You listen and you listen good. Nothing that bastard could do to me would make me leave you…I'll always come back, if only to get you."

"You promise…"

"I swear." He still look hesitant, so rolling her eyes dramatically Usagi produced a small wrapped package, "I was going to save this for later but if it'll make you feel better…I'll give it to you know."

"What is it?"

"It's a cell phone, I had a friend make a few changes to it." Usagi pointed to a small silver button before looking into the little boy's eyes, "You see this button." At his nod she continued, "If I'm not nearby and you want to talk to me, about anything, you just press it and I'll answer."

"Thank you…" Slowly the child's eyes closed and Usagi bent down to kiss his brow before getting up and softly closing the door. Throwing a disgusted look down the spiraling staircase the irate blonde stomped down the hallway and into the bedroom she had originally intended to enter.  

The moment her bedroom door swung closed, the sensible white flats were yanked off of Usagi's small feet. Throwing them irritably behind her, a thud was heard as they connected with the closed door. 

It did little to improve her mood.

"It took you long enough to get here." Usagi spun around to see a black haired girl with an assortment of red and purple streaks through her hair lounging on her bed and staring at her annoyed. She glanced at the spot next to her guest and saw the pure black wig that had concealed her wild style from the prying eyes of 'upper' society thrown down, as well as another knee length ensemble that also belonged to the intruder. 

"Not now, Rei-chan…"

Not only did the son of bitch allow that tub of lard to touch, the bastard also made her late for work! 

She wouldn't blame Chiisa, he was too innocent and sweet; she'd just blame his stupid bitch of a mother and selfish bastard of a father.

She still couldn't believe she'd allowed those morons to dress her up like some sort of fucking doll!

Reaching down, her fingers grabbed at the dress' hem and she roughly raised it up over her black thong, flat stomach and black bra until it was removed from her body. 

_'I hate this fucking thing!'_ , Usagi thought holding the dress at arm's length she looked at it in disgust. 

"You know if you glare at it hard enough it just might burst into flames."

Tetchily she dropped it onto the floor and deliberately walked on it. In slightly better spirit as she sauntered over to her vanity mirror.  Usagi looked at her reflection and scowled into the mirror. Even with that dreadful dress off she still looked like an innocent, _'I still look like the perfect political daughter…'_, she smirked at the innocuous image, 'that can easily be changed.'  

Grabbing a tissue she rubbed at her upper arm. As she continued to wipe at it flesh colored makeup appeared on the tissue. Discarding the first tissue she grabbed another one and repeated the process until a tattoo of a fully bloomed rose with vibrant green leaves was revealed on top of her milky skin.  

A stunning smile spread onto her beautiful face, and her eyes darkened as memories flooded her mind of their own accord. 

Desperately she shook off the brief moment of nostalgia and began taking off the pearl banded watch, another tattoo this time one that wound around her wrist looking like a bracelet was proudly displayed. 

After practically wrenching the pearl earrings out of her lobes Usagi brusquely dumping them in a wooden jewelry box that was engraved with a series elaborate designs that she really couldn't careless about. 

Raising her hands she ripped her own wig off and  began removing every pin that kept her golden tresses confined another hand soon joined her own.

"It's your own fault for using so many damn pins…" 

As soon as the last pin was gone from her mane, Usagi sighed in relief, as her hair fell from their imprisonment and tumbled down  her back in waves of liquid gold mixed with slightest traces of platinum. Running her hands through the liberated locks she turned around to face the room's other occupant, "Thanks Rei." 

The slightly curled  golden ends trailed until they descended directly to her hips. Grabbing a brush off the far side of the vanity she walking over to the king size canopy bed in the middle of the room and she began to gently brush her locks. She sighed in contentment during the action, all throughout her life her only real luxury had been her hair.  As the bristles of the brush combed her hair and simultaneously massaged her scalp, Usagi almost forgot where she had to be and who she was with. 

"Will you hurry the fuck up?!", after watching the blonde face, which was almost orgasmic from doing something as simple as brushing her hair, Rei couldn't take the extremely slow pace that she was working to get ready. She wanted to leave already, she had had enough tea and finger sandwiches to last for the rest of the month, "You're already late!"

Rolling her eyes at the reminder Usagi nonchalantly glanced at the clock as she got off the bed and moved leisurely to a dresser on the opposite side of the room.  

"Why exactly should I be rushing? Its only work." Usagi heard the sigh of exasperation and grinned playfully.

Opening the top draw of the dresser a variety of jewelry was revealed, she picked through the jewelry and pulled a hand full of a pair of huge gold hoops and a thin black choker with a tiny hanging gold cross. 

After putting the chosen items on Usagi pulled out the second draw, makeup was exhibited and once again she selected a few items before walking back to the vanity. Sitting down this time in the cushioned seat, she began to carefully apply black eyeliner to her lids before putting on a few coats of black mascara. Preferring to draw attention to her eyes she chose a clear lip gloss and slowly her finger spread over her pouty lips. Pressing her lips together Usagi got out of the chair and headed to her closet. 

Choosing to ignore the impatient thumping of Rei's tapping foot Usagi dramatically threw the closet doors open and she surveyed the wardrobe before deciding and throwing her chosen attire onto the bed.  

Walking over to the bed Rei glanced down at the outfit before rolling her mauve eyes and muttering under her breath.

Laying on the bedspread was a pair of black shorts with a long sleeved black top with a deep V neck that buttoned down. Quickly donning the outfit she felt the cling of the clothes as the conformed to her body, and she didn't need to look down to know that she was probably flashing a whole lot of cleavage. 

Not that Rei's outfit was much better. Clad basically in a black bra with a cropped black net shirt over it and a pair of red hot pants and black 3' spiked sandals that laced up her calves.  Rei just as much cleavage and leg as she was…

She shrugged.

What did they care?

Falling to her knees, Usagi reached under the bed and groped the carpeted floor pulling out at least 4 different pairs of shoes. Throwing each duo over her shoulder she persisted in feeling around until she found what she was looking for.  Her hair fell in a waterfall of gold over her shoulder and encountered the floor as she once again pulled out a pair of black stiletto thongs with a four inch heel.  Sliding her petite feet into them, she stood up and walked over to the full length mirror on the wall. 

She was right when she thought the outfit would be close-fitting and it was. Not only were and improper length of her legs exposed, considering about only about two inches of her legs were covered and the top wasn't much better. The V neck not only showed her cleavage but ended almost three beneath her bust, showing off the smooth skin between breasts.  

"We look absolutely scandalous, immoral, indecent. It's utterly…" Rei trailed off as stared at her friend's image through the mirror, shaking her head in either exasperation or amusement. 

Usagi looked at her reflection and she smiled naughtily at their mirror images while finishing Rei's sentence, "…perfect." 

Usagi wandered over to the vanity and quickly brushed her hair into a high ponytail and grabbed a pair of black sunglasses and threw and extra pair to her partner.  Seeing a credit card propped on the vanity she snatched it up. Looking around her eyes landed on her fitted black jacket.  

"Let's get out of here!" She said grabbing the jacket on the way out her bedroom walking down the stairs.  

Both girls avoided the backyard, not for fear of being seen but just out of general annoyance and indifference. Walking towards the kitchen, Usagi spotted a head of familiar white hair. 

"Art!", she called out in greeting, he turned his head and regarded her presence with a whistle. 

Usagi simply rolled her eyes. 

His green eyes looked at her body in admiration, and she tolerated his appreciative glances for all of 30 seconds before she started glaring at him. Rei grinned entertained at their respective reactions before speaking, "What's up Artemis? How's our big, strong man today?" she said leaning over and winking flirtatiously the man with the ivory locks.

Green eyes almost gleaming, he winked right back, before striking his 'Mr. Universe' pose and answering in a smug tone, 

"Well, you know, working out, beating the ladies off with a stick…you know the usual." 

Rolling her eyes Usagi looked at him dryly, "Spare me your modest monologue. I came to ask if I could borrow your bike." One of his brows rose at the near command. 

"Why ask, when you usually hotwire it?" He asked in an equally sardonic tone, remembering the last time, he had said no and she had pilfered his precious motorcycle. 

She looked at him with jaded amusement, "I didn't feel like it today. I'll steal it tomorrow if it'll may you feel better." she stated plainly. Rei and Usagi watched as he dug inside his pants pockets. Pulling the keys out he threw them at her and she skillfully caught them. "Thanks!" 

Both girls blew him a kiss over their shoulders as they strutted out of the kitchen and headed for the garage. 

Ignoring the admiring valets and many expensive cars that were crammed into the limited space Usagi and Rei walked over to a corner.  Tucked away out of sight was the Artemis's pride and joy. The motorcycle was stuffed into a place to accommodate the many corrupt, phony people's vehicles that currently resided in the garage of the large mansion.  

Looking around the thought occurred to her that the artificial beings were even more annoying than she originally thought. 

Their stupid expensive cars were blocking her exit.

Rei turned to Usagi, "We could always go to my place and take Ann's car?" Rei said not particularly caring if they 'burrowed' the maid her father was having an affair with's BMW.

An impulsive, slightly dangerous notion came to Usagi.  Running it through logically and reluctantly doing a mental calculation she nodded to herself. Her lips spread to form a slightly manically grin as she worked through the details and settled on what she was going to do.

"Do you trust me?" Usagi asked abruptly with an innocent smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah", Rei replied cautiously eyeing the blonde's expression, "…why?"                       

Most, if not all, the valets that were in the area went back to work after she gave them an ice cold stare. 

So no one noticed when she climbed onto the trapped motor vehicle.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on." Usagi said ignoring the confused inquiry.

Usagi rolled her eyes as she saw the hesitation in Rei's eyes, "You said you trusted me, right?"

Rei nodded in affirmation.

"Then get your ass on the bike already!" Rei climbed on behind Usagi still wary.   

But they did notice when she put the key in the ignition, cause the engine roared to life and more than one person looked at her in confusion and or unease, while others shouted at the oblivious blonde and the terrified brunette. 

That was before the oblivious blonde used a certain catering truck as a ramp and using both velocity and speed…

"YOU'RE INSANE!!!" Rei screamed into Usagi's ears as they flew through the air and over the stunned valets.

Still airborne Usagi squealed, after laughing wildly,  in reply, "YOU ALREADY KNEW THIS!!" 

As soon as they landed the bike sped off down the road and away from the trays of pate and finger sandwiches.    

After the jump the ride was quiet as they pulled up to a dive, in downtown Tokyo far from their starting point of pearls and expensive but badly tailored suits.   

Once the duet entered the room they spotted a tall brunette collecting several bills from some guy who was close to cry as he handed over the money. "Next time you want to bet someone make sure they don't what the fuck they're doing…" she said as she snatched the rest of the money out of his hands.

"Who are you hustling now, Mako-chan?"

"You think I'm bad…look at Ami." Makoto said dismissing the sucker she played and pointing to the girl their age with blue hair who was playing pool at four different tables on the other side of the room and on the verge of winning on all the tables. 

"The girl's good." Rei said watching as Ami sunk ball after ball, taking impossible shots and sinking corner pockets with a bored to death expression on her face. Her frosty blue lace up tank displayed her cleavage and the black mini rode up as she bent forward, even on all the way across the room they could see her grin as saw the expressions of the guys see was playing against. 

The brunette turned bluette knew exactly what she was doing to those with the Y chromosome and she was enjoying it.  

"And to think that she used to be a good girl before she met you. Corrupter." Rei accused good-naturedly glancing at the blonde.

"Well, I try…" Usagi replied with a grin on her face as they waited for the last ball to go into the hole. 

"Hey, girls." Stick still in hand Ami looked up from her stack of cash to address the gang of girls.

"Hey, pool shark." Usagi greeted the girl with a smile, "Nice game."

"It's all basic arithmetic--"

"Save the math lesson, Ami." Makoto said while flipping off some guy that was staring at her the brunette looked behind Ami questioningly, "Didn't Mina come with you?"

"She's at the bar." Ami directing their attention to a spot surrounded by an assortment of drooling or drunk men with her stick.

"Figures", Makoto muttered under her breath before opening her mouth to bellow, "MINA!!" 

The isolated blonde's head shot up and she looked around for a bit before she got up without a second glance or thought of her company. Long legs hurried towards them and as Minako came closer Usagi made out the words written across the other blonde's chest. Written in black for all the world to see, 'You're a BAD BOY go to my room'. 

It was so Minako.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"Usa-chan, are you supposed to be meeting Demando?"

"Yeah, so…?"

"Well, he's been in and out of his office looking for you."

"And I care, why?" She asked, her tone dripping with indifference.

"Whatever." Mina shrugged unflappably, "Just letting you know."

"I'll see him when **I** feel like it."

"How assertive of you…", Rei grinned at Usagi in a wicked manner, "I'm sure he really appreciates that when your fuc--" 

"Shut the fuck up, Rei!"

"Let's just sit down." Ami suggested as saw where this conversation would lead to. Under the bad light of the booth they sat in you couldn't really see any of the girls in their true glory. Ami's icy blue highlights were practically invisible, unlike Minako's topaz nose ring. Usagi was so busy staring at the subtle shades of pink in Makoto's hair that only heard the tail end of Minako's question. 

"Huh?"

"Usagi, didn't your shift start a half an hour ago?"

"Your point…?"

FUTURE TERMS TO BE USED…

kyourui -wicked **gang**

sukeban-leader of a female **gang**

gurentai-(n) **gang** of young toughs**; **(P)


End file.
